1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to testing devices and more particularly to handheld testing devices including multiple timers.
2. Description of Related Art
Drug Evaluation Classification Exams are conducted by test administrators to assess substance use and impairment. Test administrators are many times law enforcement or medical personnel and test subjects are suspects or patients. When properly administered and documented, these evaluations can be used to assess the condition of a patient during initial medical triage, or to establish probable cause for an arrest or for a warrant to allow the gathering of evidence. Additionally, a properly administered and documented evaluation can be used as evidence at trial with respect to an offense for which alcohol or narcotic impairment is a required element of the offense.
Drug Evaluation Classification Exams include, but are not limited to Horizontal Gaze Nystagmus (HGN), Vertical Gaze Nystagmus (VGN), Lack of Ocular Convergence and Pupil evaluation. Gaze nystagmus refers to a jerking motion exhibited when the eye gazes to the side or upward. In the context of Drug Evaluation Classification Exams, consumption of certain other central nervous system depressants, inhalants or dissociative anesthetics, hinders the ability of the brain to correctly control eye muscles, therefore causing the jerk or bounce associated with gaze nystagmus. Central nervous system depressants, inhalants or dissociative anesthetics, may cause HGN. In addition, central nervous system depressants, inhalants or dissociative anesthetics drugs may cause VGN when taken in higher doses for that individual. Central nervous system depressants, inhalants or dissociative anesthetics drugs, as well as cannabis (marijuana), may also cause a lack of convergence. A subject lacks convergence if his eyes are unable to converge toward the bridge of his nose when a stimulus is moved inward. Pupil Evaluation under three lighting conditions, room light, low light and direct light is conducted to assist in determining drug categories. Certain drug categories affect the pupils, causing either dilation or constriction. This test can provide additional evidence of the possible influence of drugs on board the suspect.
Existing methods for conducting and documenting Drug Evaluation Classification Exams are subject to challenge with respect to the reliability of the administration and documentation of the test. Specifically, defense attorneys frequently attempt to challenge the admissibility of the test or argue to the finder of fact that the results of the Drug Evaluation Classification Exams were tainted by improper administration and documentation. In the medical context, an improperly conducted exam can lead to incorrect diagnosis and treatment decisions. Existing tools and methods for performing Drug Evaluation Classification Exams do not provide adequate guarantees of complete compliance with standards for administering the test. Further, existing tools and methods for performing of the Drug Evaluation Classification Exam tests do not provide adequate guarantees of reliable recording and documentation of test results.